


Hospital Encounters

by sas93



Category: Political Animals
Genre: M/M, sas93
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sas93/pseuds/sas93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since there was no TJ Hammond/Sean Reeves fan fiction, here is one that I did the other night. This is set after the episode 'Lost Boys' and its kind of how I wanted episode five to go...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hospital Encounters

He was on his way to the club opening when the news had been broken. Another six known witnesses and a number of cell phone videos, it had become clear to the press that the infamous TJ Hammond had overdosed on god knows what illegal drug. The images were all over the screen, news crews filming him as he was rushed into the back of an ambulance, and the worst part was, he felt like it was he was to blame yet again.

He closed his eyes and breathed deep, "Take me to the nearest hospital."

In a matter of minutes, his car came to a halt, just as Elaine Barrish was climbing into her car, with TJ's youngest twin brother Douglas. Also in the car behind them, TJ's beloved grandmother and Douglas's climbed into a car of their own, all looking apprehensive, all of them wearing the same face that he was now wearing. I waited ten minutes before I jumped out of the car, the press where still lurking around so his assistant gave me their black hooded top. He told them to park the car around the corner and to wait there, and by no means could they not disturb him, only when he called.

He almost ran down the hall, and when he got to TJ's room, he paused. His heart felt like it was shattering into thousands of pieces as he watched TJ slowly breathe with tubes attached to him and as the heart monitor sounded out the steady beats of TJ's heart, he wanted so desperately to run over and hold the hand that so often gave him the flawless pieces of music that was so effortlessly played on his piano. It had taken everything to stop him, Sean Reeves the republican congressman of Ohio, from running into that room, and gripping TJ tight, just like he should have done in December...

Bud had started to move around the room; until he told the unconscious TJ that he would be back in a minute that he just needed to use the bathroom. As soon as the former president had left, he did not hesitate. He ran in and kissed TJ so hard on the lips that he could feel a slight pain when his lips pressed on TJ's. Tears started to fall down his cheeks as he whispered into his former lover's ear.

"Don't do this TJ, please," He begged, "I promise; things will get better, with or without me. You just need to stop all of this. You can't do this to me, not now not after everything that we have both given up. Please TJ, just wake up, wake up for me!"

The heart monitor started to call out and a nurse came rushing in. She didn't even glance back to Sean; the only thing she was doing was trying to keep the heart monitor steady. It did eventually steady but soon after, the nurse turned to face Sean.

"What happened here?" She asked, full of concern.

"I don't know," Sean stumbling, tears still falling down, "It just made a noise. Is he going to be okay? When is he going to be released?"

"I'm sorry sir," she said politely, "I can't disclose that information."

As soon as he was alone with TJ, he held him carefully and carried on whispering promises that he was not entirely sure that he could keep. Even though he knew he probably couldn't keep the promise of them both starting a life together, it was better that TJ had something to hold onto, something to pull him from this dark period he was having. He kissed TJ again, only this time; it was a lot softer than the previous, urgent kiss that he had pressed onto TJ's lips.

"So you are Sean Reeves," a voice from the door said.

Sean turned around and that when he could see the former President of the United States standing there, watching him...


End file.
